


Enough of a Kiss?

by Emrys_Llyr



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is an artist, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Llyr/pseuds/Emrys_Llyr
Summary: It had been Aziraphale’s idea to have his portrait painted with an apple that had a bite taken out of it. Crowley had been deeply amused at the angel making such a sacrilegious suggestion. But when Aziraphale had assaulted the apple with a mischievous crunch, the juice had run down the angel’s chin and it had taken all of Crowley’s considerable will not to lick and kiss the apple juice straight off Aziraphale’s face.In which Crowley gets caught in a weak moment, and then gets all that he ever hoped for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Enough of a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy smutty, every so slightly angsty vignette set in some unspecified time in the future when they’ve moved in together but haven’t quite managed to break that last bit of ice.

He’d given up trying to sleep. 

Flicking on the lights, Crowley went and stood in front of the canvas. The half finished portrait of Aziraphale stared down at him with a soft smile. Crowley had been quite please with how it was progressing, not least because it gave him a legitimate reason for indulging his passion for staring at the angel. Now with the painting, Crowley could drink his fill without embarrassement. He picked up a dry brush and found himself stroking it to the place on Aziraphale’s lip and chin where only a few hours ago Crowley had smoothed away that glistening trail of apple juice. A wave of his hand and there was the trail again, now in oil, glistening just as it had been earlier that afternoon. 

It had been Aziraphale’s idea to have his portrait painted with an apple that had a bite taken out of it. Crowley had been deeply amused at the angel making such a sacrilegious suggestion. But when Aziraphale had assaulted the apple with a mischievous crunch, the juice had run down the angel’s chin and it had taken all of Crowley’s considerable will not to lick and kiss the apple juice straight off Aziraphale’s face. While they both giggled Crowley had contented himself with wiping the juice away with his thumb and then for a moment they had both stopped laughing, and everything had suddenly become tense between them.

The memory of the flavour where he’d sucked the juice off his own thumb tugged at his groin, and suddenly filled his mouth with wash. Stepping back, Crowley sank onto his director’s chair with a groan. Closing his eyes he gave himself over to remembering the heat and sudden stillness of the moment, licking at his thumb once again.

A draft made him shiver and wish that he’d put a top on, but the peaking of his nipples added to the sensation building between his legs and Crowley trailed a slow hand over his belly, under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, finding the moisture bubbling up between his legs. He started to circle his clit slowly, giving himself up to the fantasy of tasting an apple stained Azirapale and all the kisses therein.

“Azirapale”, he whispered. “Did you do that deliberately? Did you know what you were doing?” 

A light noise alerted Crowley to the fact he was no longer alone, and he snatched his hand from between his legs as he whipped his head round to see Aziraphale standing in the doorway in his dressing gown.

“I had hoped you were going to kiss me, I assumed that I’d got it wrong, that it just wasn’t temptation enough.” Aziraphale’s expression was soft and sad.

Colouring up, Crowley dropped his head fighting with the bewildering array of emotions racing around at the same time. Shame, hurt and yes, there it was, that sudden dread of dark hope pounding away in his chest. “What if I kissed you, and you ran off? I couldn’t bear it if you left angel. After everything we’ve been through, I couldn’t have faced it. I’d lost you once already.” He snapped his fingers at the portrait just as Aziraphale spotted the light line of juice that had been added to his visage. The painting went back to its original state. 

A warm hand at the back of his head almost made Crowley jump, but then it was all he could do not to whimper as Aziraphale’s fingers wound themselves into his hair.

“Your beautiful hair. I’ve always wanted to do this. Do you mind?”

“Guh…g go ahead angel.” Crowley pushed his head back, the feeling of being cradled in Aziraphale’s hands robbing him of the rest of his speech. Was this a seduction? Was his angel actually seducing him, after all this time? 

The hand slid down his neck and along his arm, raising goosebumps as it passed. At the last moment Crowley remembered that his hand was still covered with his own slick just as Aziraphale raised it to his mouth and with wicked delight, wrapped his lips around Crowley’s index finger. In disbelief Crowley watched Aziraphale suck and lick every trace from his hand, the pink tip of a tongue flickering into view just as Aziraphale made eye-contact. The noises of pleasure he was making were preposterous, as if Crowley had offered him a handful of creme-brule. 

“You taste amazing, a little like apple peel would you believe it?”

Crowley felt a laugh punched out of him. Of all the things he could have said. 

“In fact, I think I’d like some more.” Aziraphale returned Crowley’s hand and looked at him with an _expectant_ look on his face.

“You’re serious?” Crowley watched Aziraphale nod as if he had just asked Crowley to pass him the butter dish.

Not quite believing he was actually obliging the request, Crowley lifted up his waistband and dipped a trembling hand back between his legs, before holding it out towards the angel. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile and watched as Aziraphale sank to his knees, took Crowley’s hand and wrapped his mouth around two fingers drawing them in, sucking them then kissing and licking into Crowley’s palm. 

For a moment, they both sat there, looking at one another, no sound but their breathing and the faint breeze through the leaves in the trees outside. And then as one, they rushed for each other. Aziraphale surged up between Crowley’s knees to meet Crowley as he bent down, pressing their lips together. Slipping in his tongue, Crowley tasted himself against the tender plush of Aziraphale’s mouth. _I am lost in this, lost to him forever. If he gets cold feet again, I’m powerless. This want is all I really know. Don’t let go Angel, please never let me go._

Aziraphale pulled away and looked him full in the eye, “I’m never letting you go my dear boy, do you hear?”

Tears pricked at the corner of Crowley’s eyes, and he threw his head back to gulp back a sob threatening to break free. Waves of heartbreak and hope warring inside while the heat between his legs ran roughshod over any resolve that might have been left. He was only dimly aware of his pyjamas being dragged down until the chill of the air hit his now bare arse. Warm hands ran up inside his thighs and then his legs were gently lifted up over Aziraphale’s shoulders. Crowley was greeted with the sight of the angel’s blonde hair between his legs and the sensation of kisses and nips running up his inner thighs.

“What the fuck Angel?” 

“Let me do this darling, let me take care of you, I should have been taking much better care of you for so long, let me start now.”

Aziraphale deliberately and quite visibly kissed Crowley over his mound, making each kiss more open mouthed, delving with his tongue, sending fizzes of pleasure deep into Crowley’s groin each time Aziraphale licked his clit. It was unbelievably hot watching him repeatedly kissing, and Crowley felt some previously unregarded tension come loose at the base of his spine as Aziraphale’s tongue flickered and flickered before trailing all the way down to his entrance. 

God, the swine knew what he was doing, Crowley felt strong arms hoist him up so Aziraphale could get a better angle and Crowley let go an obscene moan as he felt the angel stiffen his tongue and push in, catching all the nerves in his upper wall. Shit, was that Aziraphale’s nose he could feel against his clit?! Sod it, he didn’t care, he ground down against Aziraphale’s face and tongue, adoring the sensation of being so intimately fucked. He’d never dreamed that the angel would want to eat a cunt with such fervour. 

Gripping onto the arms of the chair, Crowley writhed, abandoning himself to Aziraphale’s zeal, tears flowing as he broke open inside. A sob finally escaped his chest with a great heave and Crowley felt a hand clutch at his own, interlacing fingers with him. Here was Aziraphale reaching for him, holding him, adoring him, fucking him open, taking him apart. Heat building, Crowley could feel himself climbing with each thrust of Aziraphale’s tongue, wide sweetness robbing him of coherent thought. 

“Aziraphale, oh angel, I’m not going to last!” 

In response the angel only held on more tightly and committed to a gentle but insistent rhythm into which Crowley finally surrendered completely. His angel had him and with a soft sigh of relief, Crowley let go. Slowly at first, and then all at once, he fell over the edge into the warm sea of release. And still Aziraphale held him, keeping the rhythm going, pushing him through every last exquisite clench of his climax until Crowley lay strewn across the chair, limbs thrown wide, aware he was still making an occasional moan. 

Letting go his hold, Aziraphale kissed his way up over Crowley’s chest until they were kissing again. He could smell his own scent on the angel’s damp face. It was so erotic, so raw and spoke to Crowley of acceptance deep inside his brain where words would never have reached. 

“Was that enough of a kiss for you dear?” Blue eyes twinkled mischievously. 

Crowley laughed, “Best kiss of my entire damned life Angel.” He held the miraculous impish face between his hands and looked into the eyes he loved so much with all the happiness in his heart. “Let me take you to bed angel, l want you so much, let me fuck you Aziraphale?”

A shiver went right through Aziraphale and Crowley could feel the lust surging his way. For once Aziraphale was speechless and the only answer he gave was to get up, hold out his hand towards Crowley and pull him up out of the chair into strong arms still warm inside their dressing gown, before leading him away to the bedroom.


End file.
